Annihilation Dib: Total, Utter Annihilation
by Morbid Guidance
Summary: Zim has been a normal Human-stink for a good sum of years now. Enough to know that it rains a lot on Earth, and that waffles taste fairly decent when cooked by his dog; however, change is in the air when the Tallest realize Earth has made Zim a threat.
1. Meanwhile: On Earth

**Author's Note to plead you to keep reading despite what you probably expect of this fic! ='D (because I'm a special snowflake that deserves to be heard through to the BITTER end.)**

**Okay, I should probably calm down before I drive what little attention I have gathered of yours, away!**

**So I don't claim to know everything about Invader Zim, but I've seen all the episodes and have read up on it enough to know how to write a damn fanfiction on it... I think! Don't you DARE murder me! This is my first fanfiction since my ol' Naruto days, five or six some odd years ago... guh. Oh boy, here we go...**

**Chapter 1**

Rain.

It was raining...

Not just that, but it was the classic thunder and lightning too. The gray skies overcome by an electric, growling beast. Bent on soaking the earth in its All Powerful, Mighty, Wet... Wetness!

It'd been raining for days. The soggy Earth begged to see the first rays of sunlight in more than a week now, but this story isn't about the stinking rain.

This was about a particularly green colored Earth boy, with a strange skin condition; having grown up on Earth all of his Earthly, incredibly dull, human life, he was used to such rainfalls. It was normal, as _he_ was normal.

Normal...

"Gir, I tire of these waffles. You make them quite frequently and quite frankly (though this has nothing to do with a man named Frank), I have grown sick of them. Remove them from my face at once!" Zim ordered, sitting full bellied at the kitchen table, after having finished three plates of steaming hot waffles, cooked up by his 'dog'.

Waffles were pretty much the only human food he could stand, though he'd eat other Earthly foods too. After all, his connection to all space life had ceased to be (Zim blamed a human with an unusually large head for this fiendish deed), he'd been unable to acquire the necessary Irken food to sustain himself without being forced to consuming Earth food. Not to mention make _any_ type of contact with his Almighty Tallest, in the slightest!

Yes, he had tried frequent times to fix this tragedy, but his efforts had always ended in failure. The connection to his home planet, and his Tallest, were gone.

As was his ship, having disintegrated to nothing in a terrible 'sewage' accident years before, (once again, the fault of a devilishly annoying large headed human boy). The human sewage burned through his ship like molten lava! Zim had barely escaped the vehicle with his PAK in tact!

He would be able to acquire another ship, _if_ he had connection to the 'outside', but being there was no connection, there was no source of superior equipment. The humans certainly didn't have anything that could recreate an Irken ship... or a ship suitable for proper space travel at that!

"But it pleases the Mongoose!" a high pitched robotic voice piped up, holding out a plate of waffles in it's freakishly bazaar, green dog suit. It was actually a robot servant, generously given to Zim by his Tallest themselves (for his top secret mission of course). Though, Zim was convinced that there had been some misunderstanding, for the creature was beyond insane, if that was possible... and an utter waste of scrap metal.

But he _did_ make decent human waffles. Even though they did taste oddly of soap...

"No Gir, I don't want to please the Mongoose. Why is there a Mongoose in the house anyway? Get it out of here!" Zim shooed, waving his hands in the direction of a rodent face, fuzzy cat-thing.

Gir looked down, suddenly depressed, placing the plate of waffles on the kitchen counter, "Aaawww, we was gunna have a parteh thooo..." the small robot opened the front door to let the creature out. The Mongoose bared it's teeth and gave Zim a dangerous hiss as the front door closed behind it.

Zim stared stunned, unblinking at the door for a few moments before the Main Computer's tired voice rang throughout the house, using various, dusty speakers in the the corners of the walls, **"Incoming connection, the Almighty Tallest are trying to make contact with the base computer. Accept or decline?"**

Zim flailed his arms in surprise. "WHAT? Main computer, KEEP THAT CONNECTION! " Zim was shocked! He thought the connection was dead! It had been so for such a long time!

The Irken 'Invader' made a dash for the toilet. Yes, the toilet. And flushed himself down as fast as he could, leading him to his _BASE_ment.

Once he was in his Base, he ran to the Head computer, his face beaming with excitement. He hadn't received a call from the Tallest in over seven Earth years!

"Computer, Accept the incoming call!" Zim ordered with glee, nearly jumping over the place in anticipation. He was so excited to see his Tallest, he was so excited to finally have connection!

The screen opened up to Red and Purple, otherwise known as The Almighty Tallest. Purple stood in front of the computer with a fizzy drink in his claws, sipping innocently on the straw. Red however had a slight look of surprised, mixed with confusion on his face, his crimson eyes looking Zim over.

"Zim?"

"My Tallest, oh my Irk, my Tallest! It's you, it's really you! It's been so long, I have so many things to say and tell you! You have no idea how long I've been trying to get a connection with you, especially after my connection with The Massive was destroyed because of that hideously annoying Dib-Stink human child, it's been oh so long!" Zim rambled, waving his arms frantically in the air and moving around the computer screen in the most gravity defying of ways.

"Speaking of annoying..." Red breathed to Purple. The Tallest Irkens shared a giggle and Red turned back to the screen. "Ah yes... the connection..." Red snickered. "Yes, we have been... uh, trying to contact _you too_, Zim, but have not been able to connect until now."

Purpled grinned in the background, with his straw between his teeth.

The two had in fact, blocked Zim's transmissions, and had ordered the rest of the empire to do the same, leading Zim to believe he had faulty equipment. The two Tallest had decided after these seven years to check up on Zim, as they were curious to see if he had been captured or killed by the humans yet.

They had admittedly hoped for the ladder; however, here Zim was, in all his defective glory. Still alive...

Still so shor-...

Red and Purple's eyes widened slightly, as they examined Zim a bit more closely.

He'd grown considerably since the last time they'd made contact with him. As a matter of fact, by the look of it, he was nearly as tall as they were!

"Zim?" Red asked again, more worried than surprised. If Zim kept growing like this, he could be taller then they were (if he wasn't already)! Even though he was a banished Irken, having an Irken alive that was potentially taller than the Almighty Tallest themselves, could cause incredibly serious problems for Red and Purple.

Heck, Zim might even stand a chance of gaining re admittance into the Irken civilization by the Control Brain, if it took interest in his increased growth spurt. He could even become the Tallest if things went even more, _horribly_ wrong!

No, that just wouldn't do.

The two Tallest exchanged worried glances and looked back at Zim who was currently buzzing with excitement, having finally being contacted by his long lost idols.

Red straightened up, gathering his bearings and thinking carefully of what he was going to say. "Ah, Zim. So I take it you still haven't conquered Earth, after all this time?" He made sure to sound disappointed, and stern, like a leader should.

Zim's crimson eyes looked ashamed for a moment and he frowned, "No... my Tallest, I have not." His tone suddenly changed when his face contorted to intense rage. "The DIB creature has become (always was) a thorn in my side for too long! He really is one of the most _meddling_ of pests! But, I shall get him, him and his _STINKING_ human race! Don't you worry, my Tallest! It _shall_ be _dunnn_!" He said this while shaking closed fists in front of his face, his eyes staring at them with intensity as he pictured torturing the human in the most horrible of ways possible.

Purple chose that time to speak up. He squeezed his empty soda cup and dropped it on a Service Drone, whose arms were outstretched, ready for the cup to fall, "Well you don't need to struggle any longer, Zim. We'll be sending an Irken army to help you conquer that planet once and for all!" Purple nodded at Red, who returned the gesture, and they turned back to stare at Zim.

If the Irken's defective face could light up any more than it just did, Red and Purple would have surely become blind.

"Oh THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! This is fantastic! I shall begin preparing for the full on invasion right away! What wonderful news. For-a-while-there-I-was-beginning-to-think-you'd-just-wanted-to-get-rid-of-me-by-sending-me-here-but-it'd-be-defective-for-me-to-even-think-that, oh my Tallest, you're the greatest! Thank you!" Zim bounced around the room, unaware of the facepalm the two Tallest exchanged simultaneously, as Zim had blurted their true intentions unknowingly.

"Alright, so expect us in up to 3 days time!" Red said to Zim, a serious look on his face.

Zim stopped bouncing around and tilted his head, "Really? That fast? Have we gained faster technology in these past seven years that I have been disconnected from the empire!" he asked hopefully.

Purple laughed, "No, not quite that fast yet, unfortunately. We just happen to have an expendable army currently in the area, we'll get it to drop what it's doing and invade Earth, as a pit-stop."

"What great news! I can't wait for the invasion!"

"Alright Zim... goodbye now."

"Oh thank you, my Tallest! It's been so great to see you two again!"

"Bye Zim..."

"Oh do you have to go? I have so much to report! Did you know that a newly born human baby can live longer underwater than a fully grown, experienced human being?"

"Fascinating..."

The screen went black, leaving only the Irken symbol on the computer's front. Zim turned around and grinned evilly to himself. "At last... the Irken army is on it's way, and the Dib-Stink will be forced to watch as his pathetic human race is annihilated and enslaved!" He chuckled quietly to himself for a few moments before going into full on maniacal laughter, facing the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Gir partied with a pack of Mongoose on the top floor of the base.

**Chapter END**

**I think this is going to be one of those classic stories of Zim and Dib in an apocalyptic DOOMED world (yeah, I'll do my best not to make it that cliche bullshit) ... but it WILL be ZADR, obviously; however, not that shitty pansy crap you see everywhere, where they throw away all their hate for each other and just start fucking. This story is going to be a lot darker than something that normally goes a little like this-**

**Dib: 'omfg, zim i luv yuuu,' - Zim: 'omfg dib, i luf you toooooo.' -commence sappy smooch in the Sun... literally in the Sun.-**

**Nooooooooo, this story is hopefully going to be like-**

**Zim: "MWAHAHA, DIBSTINK, YOUR WORLD IS UNDER TOTAL AND UTTER ANNIHILATION, PREPARE TO BE A HUMAN SLAVVVVVE... AND STUFF!"**

**Dib: "NOOOooooooooooooooooo... wait... how is this ZADR?**

**Zim: O.o... "er... I don't know... BUT IT IS. MWHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**Dib: " ... -_- I'm in trouble, aren't I?"**

**Zim: "Kinda. "**

**Course I'll try to add humour where I can. And blood, I like my blood. It's gunna be a bit scary, since I'm twisted like that. ZADR is going to be twisted/obsessive and probably one sided. Since I'm weird like that...**

**But yeah, humour is good I mean, the whole point of Invader Zim is that it's funny awesome, made of absolute WIN...and, that it's freaky twisted.**

**Anyway, could you please leave a review, telling me if this is alright? I know it's a pretty big cliche, but heck, don't we all want to see a full blown Irken invasion on Earth? Or is it just me...**

**Was my writing alright? It's pretty rusty... Also, not sure how I'm going to end this quite yet, if you have any suggestions, let me know. Anyway... ON TO WRITING CHAPTER TWO... and stuff...**

**-goes to sleep-**


	2. Blind Eye

**Sorry for the delay. I've had this chapter basically finished for ages now, and the third chapter is practically done - I just need to get around to editing the damn thing, so it's not like, in point form. That part takes time... ALSO, I've made a few changes to the first chapter. Not much, but I just changed how many years went by since Zim contacted the tallest. I believe on Earth, Dib and Zim would be considered 18. Though, I'm pretty sure Zim is much older than Dib. I've also gained more Invader Zim knowledge since my first chapter, seeing as I have become so obsessed with Invader Zim and JTHM that it's physically and mentally unhealthy. Totally going to DOOMCON 2. Anyway, sorry again for the delay, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Also, I have a HUGE array of ideas for this story, that can turn into a bunch of different stories, so this may go in a strange direction, rather than what my summery tells you. It'll still be obsessive, evil Zim, Dib servant ZADR. And lots of death, I like death. Anyway, I'll stop talking, and yeah... read on.**

**Chapter 2**

"Did you SEE how tall he was? What amazing growing powers does this Earth planet obtain?" Red barked, pacing frantically back and forth.

After the transmission with Zim had ended all hell had broken loose. Red and Purple had ordered for all Irken ships close enough to reach Earth in a few days time to gather together and conquer the planet, that which Zim had failed miserably to do so for so many years.

Purple had ordered curly fries to make himself feel better about his height. Red paced back and forth, thinking about how tall one could get if they lived on Earth.

"Remember Zim telling us the humans were all tall, but stupid? It must be something in their food. All the sugar or something." Purple munched thoughtfully, his mouth full of curly fries. "I wish we'd known it would effect an Irken's growth! It's dangerous to have someone like _Zim_ living on that planet!" he hissed, a globule of curly fry spit rained over a quickly passing Service Drone.

Red stopped in his tracks and looked at a worried Purple. "We're going to have to destroy him."

Purple moaned, "We've tried that, don't you remember?" He shuddered as if remembering a horrible memory, "That day is now called Bloody Doom Day... so many Irkens dead... so many snacks, spoiled..."

Red shivered and a brief silence overtook the room as everyone remembered that dark, _dark_ day...

"Okay, so we don't try destroying him, what do we do? Banishing him to a far away galaxy BARELY worked last time! I doubt we'll be as lucky this time." Red flung his arms up in the air as he began pacing again. "What do we _DO_?_"_

Purple took a sip of his new fizzy drink and watched Red pacing back and forth. "I don't know Red, but I think... if we want something done right, we have to do it ourselves."

"Yes... we can't have the control brain finding out about Zim's increased height, WHO _knows_ what will happen!"

"The control brain would _know_!" Purple squeaked, not realizing Red's rhetorical question.

Red cringed, thinking of the worst possible outcome: Zim the Tallest. It would lead to the downfall of their very species, and all that they had ever worked for! "Yes..." He said again. "We can't let Zim's increased height become known... Zim's a threat to our postion... We deal with this _ourselves_."

Purple turned quickly on one of the Irkens who controlled the ship's movement. "YOU! Start taking us to... PLANET EARTH! And someone, BRING ME MORE CURLY FRIES!"

**... OOOoooo ...**

A Bluejay chirped cheerfully in the tree just outside Mr. Darwin's class at Hi-Skool, unaware that a teenage boy sat on the other side of the glass, watching it; his thoughts swimming with annoying Green aliens bent on taking over the Earth and destroying all that he lived for.

Dib rested his chin in the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on the scratched, graffiti ridden desk that he currently sat in.

To Dib, that bird represented freedom... Freedom that could easily be taken away by anyone willing to try and catch it, just as the human race's freedom was at stake with the existence of the alien, who was currently sitting two desks beside him. He frowned, wishing he could fly out of the classroom window and forget this boring lecture... just like the bird could fly, whenever it wanted to.

Suddenly the bird was gone in a poof of feathers, clenched in the jaws of the hideous green snake that had just appeared out of the tree branches behind it.

Dib's eyes widened and he quickly looked away, focusing his gaze back on the teacher who was speaking in monotone at the front of the class.

"And that's why swimming in a pool of Sharks with freak'n laser-beams attached to their freak'n heads, is dangerous."

Dib must have zoned out, because he had no idea what the man was currently talking about...

He decided it was time for his 'Every half an hour, Angry Glance at Zim' routine and he turned to glare at Zim, who in turn, shot him a hearty Death Glare, with more of a smirk than usual.

Dib's curiosity was perked. What was he up to _this_ time? The insanely obsessed 18 year old boy narrowed his eyes and squinted at Zim, suspicion written all over his face.

He almost wanted to mouth the words, 'What are you up to?' but the bell announcing the end of Skool, beat him to it and the class was filled with rising teenage bodies, some faces were still plastered to their desks, unaware that the class was over. Nobody was sure to wake them up... poor unfortunate souls.

Dib rose as quickly as he could, rushing to Zim as he reached the door way, the flood of student bodies quickly leaving the class as empty as it could be after a dull lecture about... well whatever Mr. Darwin's class had been about!

"Zim!" Dib snarled, "I saw that glance you gave me, I know you're up to something! It's best you just tell me what it is now and save me the trouble of infiltrating your base!" Dib announced, a small grin creeping itself onto his face. He'd of course, find another excuse to infiltrate Zim's base, whether Zim revealed his latest evil scheme or not.

"Not today, Dib-_worm_. Today I rejoice in the last few days of your world's pitiful existence!" Zim didn't even try keeping his voice down. What should he care if someone over heard him? It's not like they ever believe what they hear anyway, and besides... the Earth was doomed in three days time.

"Oh yeah? I don't think I believe you Zim. How many times have you told me THAT one?" Dib mocked, "It's getting _old_." he stood in front of the alien menace, he and Zim had remained quite the same height over the years, Dib was certain that he was growing taller than the alien, since the Irken's growth looked as if it was beginning to slow down; Dib wasn't quite sure, as the Alien's growth spurts were random and unpredictable.

"Oh I suggest you start believing me, DIB." Zim smirked, crossing his arms haughtily. "Your days are numbered, the Almighty Tallest are sending the Armada to this DIRT HOLE, and it's already on it's way! I suggest you say goodbye to your fellow Earth Monkeys and begin a worldwide _panic_!" Zim decided to at that moment, break into hysterical laughter. The people walking in the halls barely glanced their way, as this type of thing was a weekly routine with Dib and Zim. 'The Insane Duo', as they'd been previously dubbed.

Dib didn't believe his ears, he really didn't. But the way Zim was so sure of himself, his voice sure didn't hide it. Dib backed away from the cackling Zim, shaking his head in defiance. "Yeah right, ZIM. Like anyone would want to help the likes of _you_! Not even your own species wants you around!" Dib retorted smugly, admiring his insult to Zim.

It was true, Dib knew full well that Zim was something of a defect on his home planet, though, even a defect was dangerous, if left to do what he pleases. And that's where Dib, savior of Earth, came in handy.

Zim stopped laughing, taking in deep breaths, trying to control the laughter that begged to escape his throat. "I beg to differ, Dib stink, just you wait! They'll be here, and you'll have to bow down before the great ZIMMM. I'll make sure you watch as all your petty Humanoid-worm beasts are destroyed in a fiery ball of... flaming _firrrre_! Oh yes, it will be _horrible_." Zim clenched his fists with emphasized drama and eyeballed Dib evilly. With that, he turned on his heels and left Dib to his worry rising thoughts in the now secluded, dark classroom.

Dib stood silently for a moment, as the halls outside the classroom cleared, all the teenagers having gone home to play video games and procrastinate homework - like normal teenagers do; but Dib, Dib couldn't.

No.

Dib couldn't go home and play video games, procrastinate, and be careless. He couldn't ignore what Zim had just told him. Even if it wasn't true, he couldn't ignore it. Ignoring Zim was like ignoring a bad cold. If he didn't take care of the problem, it could get worse... Zim could get worse...

Zim couldn't be ignored.

**... OOOoooo ...**

It was later on in the evening. The sun had taken it's rest for the day, leaving the giant moon outside to reign over the city. Dib currently was pacing briskly, back and forth in the dark living room in front of Gaz, sitting on the couch. The T.V. was on, but wasn't much of a light source for the two siblings in the room. Though nobody bothered to turn on a light...

"What am i going to do Gaz? I'm at a loss here? I've always had these great plans, and the brains to carry them out to top it off; but lately, my resources have dwindled. Not even the Swollen Eyeballs believe me anymore!" he continued to whine, cringing at all the times he remembered failing to send them any usable proof of Alien existence. It was as if a higher power wanted him to suffer, to be called crazy, even by the crazy ones themselves! "I just don't know... I need help Gaz. We've got to stop Zim..." Dib's paranoia over what Zim had told him earlier had increased significantly throughout the course of the day. He couldn't get it out of his mind. The Armada, the Irken army, on it's way to Earth? Zim had used threats like this before, but this time, it just felt... _different_. Dib's instincts told him to do something about this, and Dib had learned to trust his instincts over these many years of fighting Zim.

"Dib, don't be stupid. Zim always comes up with outrageous plans to destroy Earth, but _you know_ he never succeeds. He's _Zim_, after all." Gaz replied angrily, as if it were obvious, quickly clicking buttons on her game. She was stretched out on the living room couch, relaxing after an incredibly dull day at Hi-Skool. School had always been boring, but lately it had been unbearable. The only thing Skool taught her, was how _stupid_ mankind had become over the years after world war three. Must have been all that radiation...

It would be exciting if the school introduced a gaming program, where students were to play Death Pig 3 and would be graded on how well of a high-score they achieved at the end of the game!

The girl was dragged out of her gaming fantasies by the sound of her brother's annoying voice. "Yeah, but Gaz, this time... I'm getting this weird feeling... this time is _different_ than other times." Dib moaned, continuing to pace back and forth in front of the coffee table that separated him and his sister.

"Dib, you're annoying me." Gaz snarled. "Get a grip and think about it for a second. This _always_ happens. Zim is too _stupid_ to conquer Earth." She huffed. It was a chore to talk to the raving lunatic that was her older brother...

"But it feels _real_, Gaz. Something about this is far _too_ real for my liking." He placed his hands flat on the coffee table in front of the couch where Gaz rested. "He tells me his leaders are sending the army over to finish off Earth! I always got the feeling they'd ditched him here, you know? I thought they had cut connection to him, seeing as I sure as hell didn't destroy any alien connection unit like he accuses me of." Dib frowned, "It'd be nice to do so, though." He added as an afterthought.

"Quit shitting your pants over nothing, Dib." The squinty eyed girl hissed, dodging a death pig in her game. "You know that idiot's leaders only tell him things to get him out of their hair." She stood up, refusing to tear her eyes off of her video game. Turning to leave for the quiet of her dark, secluded sanctuary (her room). She gave Dib one last, trademark, 'cold sigh', "Don't you think you two have been playing this cat and mouse game for a little _long_ now? Perhaps you two should grow up and move on." With that, Gaz closed the door behind her, using her other hand to defeat the Evil PigLord on level 23.

Dib was now alone to his thoughts, that of which he was so used to. He knelt down at the table and looked at his shadowy reflection.

He secretly wished Gaz would have stayed. Perhaps to give him a few suggestions, or just to continue telling him everything was going to be alright, and that he was over reacting. Even though she couldn't care less about what went on in his life.

She was the only other human being who was even remotely on his side when things mattered most. She was the only one who believed Zim was an alien, though she would never _actually_ admit it to him. She showed interest only when things were in _her_ best interest.

Dib dragged his hand around the table top's smooth surface for a moment in silence, thinking it over. He supposed he admired his younger sister for that fact- being able to completely ignore a situation if she feels like it, must be kind of nice to do. Dib always found himself worrying over matters that he didn't need to deal with. But alas, such was the life of a Paranormal Investigator.

Dib looked up from his table trance, remembering what Gaz had said about Zim's leaders always bending the truth to get Zim out of their faces. "She's right." Dib said to himself suddenly, standing up from his spot at the coffee table. "Zim believes anything his leaders tell him! So I won't worry about it." He resolved and began to walk to his room, to sit and mope on other, _unalien_ related events.

Just as the eighteen year old reached his bedroom door he turned on his heels and left the house, determined to confirm Gaz's theory by asking a _reliable_ source... CORRECTION: by asking an _Unreliable_ source; but a source, none the less.

**... OOOoooo ...**

Dib stood awkwardly in front of Zim's bright green, freakishly abnormal house, casting an eerie shadow over the rest of the dark nighttime street. The door was wide open and he was staring at an alien robot in a green, rather alien looking 'dog' suit.

Normal indeed.

"So you're telling me, Zim kicked the Mongoose out of the house and it came back with all it's friends to party and eat Tacos?" Dib verified sternly, squinting at Gir in thought.

"Yes, and dun forget the Waffles." the little robot squeaked happily.

"Yes, and the Waffles..." Dib nodded, as if he understood. He quickly shook his head and frowned, "But WHAT does that have to do with Zim's leaders, and an impending invasion!" he threw out his arms, trying to emphasized that the matter was large and important.

"Absoluuuuutely, nothing!" Gir announced proudly.

Dib smacked his hand to his face and shook his head, dragging his hand down and off his face, resting his hand calmly at his side again. He should have known this was going to be painful.

He took a breath and asked again, slower this time.

"Did you see... Zim, your master, talk with his lead- I mean, 'The Tallest', about destroying Earth in a few days?" Dib looked down, hopeful, at the disguised robot.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Gir looked around, his one paw under his other elbow, and his other hand resting under his chin. "Hmmmmmmm... YES!" He nodded suddenly extremely excited, "Master's friendz are going to come and DESTROY your BIIIIIIG head!" Gir screeched in delight and began skipping around in circles, "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Lots of explosions! ... I like destroying." the robot added as an after thought.

Dib had really hoped he wouldn't hear that answer. His stomach filled with dread and he looked around the front yard anxiously, not sure what he was looking for, "Y-You're sure they're coming?" He asked, looking nervously back at the robot.

"Yep!"

"When? When are they coming? How soon? How can I stop it?" He blurted, quickly becoming overcome with the sting of impending fear. He was good at blocking out fear, he'd practiced it for so many years, to tune out the fear and replace it with determination, but at this news, it was a hard emotion to simply ignore.

"Scared, Dib-stink?" A familiar voice mocked from behind the human.

Dib whipped around to see the source of most, if not _all_ his problems. "Zim!" Dib spoke the word as if it were poison. "Zim! You won't get away with this, I'll stop you! I always stop you!" He looked Zim over, the alien was dragging a large suitcase behind him, with a bunch of bazaar equipment packed into it.

Zim grinned, pushing a freakish looking squeaky toy clown into his suitcase so it would fit, turning back to Dib with a larger grin on his face. "Heh, oh really? Well as you can see, I am packing up my things to get ready to abandon this AMAZINGLY FLAWLESS base of mine before your planet's DEMISE! You'll see.."

"I don't believe you, alien scum!" Dib spat, watching as Zim continued to drag his suitcase towards the front door. Where was he keeping all that stuff... if it wasn't already in his base? Dib wondered, but decided it wasn't important at the moment.

As Zim walked by Dib, he made sure to keep his head high, not to look the Dib-stink in the eye, but continue to look foward. He wasn't worth his superior gaze, anyhow. "The army will be here in a three days time, filthy Earth boy! I suggest you prepare to encounter a fate worse than death!" Zim's voice grew louder as he talked. He reached his door, shoved his suitcase inside, and heard it roll past the TV. and picture of a green wide eyed monkey, at last, finding itself in the kitchen, where Gir's voice could be heard screaming, "YAY, I'M CRUSHED!"

Zim twirled around to finally face the Dib who was confused at his last comment.

"What could be worse than death?" he asked indifferently.

"Heh, well you don't think I'd kill you after all we've been through together? No, I'll make sure you suffer, _Dib_! You'll have to serve the ALMIGHTY CONQUERER ZIM, as a Human-Slave for the rest of your _pathetic_ human life - after you've endured a severe amount of torture, that is." Zim added as an after thought before breaking out into fits of laughter, again. He'd been laughing a lot in these past few hours of incredible good news. It was beginning to hurt his sides...

Dib looked as if he'd been slapped in the face and suddenly made a lunge for Zim. Zim took this moment to dive into his house and slam the door shut, just before the crazed _hyuman_ could get the chance to hurt him, as he was so intent on doing.

Dib slammed his fists against Zim's front door frantically, "I'M GOING TO STOP YOU ZIM! JUST YOU WAIT!" He stopped knocking suddenly, his heart racing, as if he'd just been running. He tried the door handle, pulling on it, twisting it, kicking it. Surly he looked like an idiot, and he knew this method of entering Zim's base would never work, but at the moment, his mind was numb, he couldn't think and he really didn't _want_ to think in the first place. He just wanted to _hurt_ Zim...

"I'd like to see you _try_!" Zim yelled back on the other side of the door, keeping a tight hold on the doorknob to prevent Dib from breaking open the lock in his insane pathetic rage. He pressed his amazing wigged head against the door, listening to the sounds of Dib frantically trying to open the door. Futile. He liked hearing the Dib creature struggle...

"Zim... open up." Dib's voice sounded quiet from the other side of the door. Zim's grin couldn't grow any wider. He sounded almost defeated! _Already_! Pitiful human! "Zim... Don't do this! _CALL IT OFF_!"

Another fist hit the door, Zim withdrew his head for a moment, wincing, trying to recover from the sudden vibration. He decided to take this moment to break the silence that had come over the other side of the door. "I enjoy hearing you beg for mercy, Dib!" Zim yelled out, he began to wonder why his base's Defense System hadn't kicked in yet? Perhaps the Lawn Gnomes were waiting to see what would happen next?

_**Psssew!**_

_**PSSSEEEEW!**_

"GAH! ... _Ah_! GAAAAHHH!"

_**PSSSEW!**_

Nope, looks like they are still working. Zim watched as Dib ran out of his front yard, an array of red lasers blasting after him. A slight sadness suddenly overcame the Irken Invader as he watched Dib disappear into the distance of the dark street. He wouldn't be seeing this happen anymore. He wouldn't be going to Skool to 'blend in' anymore. He wouldn't be fighting the Dib like this, anymore...

Things were about to change.

**Chapter END**

**If at any time the characters are super out of character, or you think I can improve on something in the story, or if I miss something important, basically, tell me if I screw up. Give me a hand here guys, I appreciate ideas and help if you think you can provide it. "Praise me, PRAISE ME!" -ahem- Yeah, I like reviews, so just review if you have the time, and you automatically make my day (no matter what _horrible_ things you have to say, I'll accept it.)**


End file.
